


短暂梦境

by TREEDIGRADE



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 空洞骑士
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TREEDIGRADE/pseuds/TREEDIGRADE
Summary: 泪城听雨
Relationships: The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), 奎若x小骑士
Kudos: 11





	短暂梦境

一座被雨水淹没的城市，隐约记得我曾经在梦中窥见过它的一角。

我的记忆告诉我，这是我第一次踏足此地，可自进城以来，一种微妙的熟悉感却一直挥之不去，是因为梦境迷乱了现实吗？我不太清楚。但在绕过那些游荡的躯壳跳下电梯，我确实在道路尽头看到了玻璃窗下的长椅。

疲惫使我不愿设想太多，我想我也确实需要暂时的歇息，此处没有烦扰我的空壳，透亮的玻璃窗最大程度地展示了这座城市的风景，大约没有比这里更适合歇脚的地方了，雨水敲打玻璃的声音令我感到久违的平静。

但没多久就被顶上一阵动荡的声响打破，随后我看见另一端的电梯在锁链的喀嚓声中晃荡着向上爬去——有谁打开了上面的机关。

我的身体仍坐在椅子上，手已经扶上了一旁的骨钉。

这座奇妙的国度肯定吸引了不少像我这样的旅者深入，但却不是每只虫子都像我这样平和。

电梯停顿的声音回荡在空旷的城市里，很快锁链的机关再次运作，没多久我就看到了电梯底座出现在视野之中。

微不可察地放松了过度紧绷的身体，出现在道路尽头的是一个熟悉的矮小身形。它看到我的时候短暂地停顿了一下，我莫名有些心虚，不由地尝试以热情的问候掩饰方才的敌意。

“我还在想你应该快到这里了呢，朋友。”我的声音有些僵硬。好在它似乎并未察觉，片刻的迟疑过后便跑过来挨着我坐到了长椅一侧，我可以嗅到它身上的泥沼气味，一些真菌孢子混合着泥土沾在了它的披风上，显然来这座城市的路上吃了点苦头，那把老旧的骨钉无法支持它的力量，连劈开道路上野蛮生长的真菌丛林或许都有些吃力。

大约因为如此，它才显得有些疲惫，整个小身体都陷进了长椅里，那一成不变的面具之上或许看不出来什么，绘制地图时越来越慢的速度却暴露了他的困倦，随后很快，那支羽毛笔掉到了地上，声音很轻，在这片淅淅沥沥的雨声中没能使它惊醒。

它睡着了。

在我看来有些不可思议。诚实点说，就像现在，即使我愿意与这位朋友一同坐在长椅上休憩，这并不意味着我的手会远离骨钉太多，更别提在如此接近的距离下展现出全然放松的姿态，这绝不只是“相信”一词所能形容，鉴于我们不过是两个在探索的道路上萍水相逢的旅者，它所表现出来的轻信已经使我忧心。

并非是说我因为它的小个子而轻视了它的实力，相反，使用一根钝骨钉探索至此地已经向我展示了它非同凡响的力量——但再伟大的骑士都会失落于背后的暗矢。或许我应当教导它明白这一点？

肩膀处的磕碰打断了我的思绪。许是因为放松的身体已经无力支撑它的坐姿，它垂下的脑袋将将靠住了我的肩膀，坚硬的面具触感当然不会太好，但我第一时间注意到的却是那一瞬间让我怀疑自己正置身于梦中的虚无的重量，也许我头上的面具都比它的身体沉重，即使是以一个矮小的虫体而言我都感觉不太合理。

我侧过头打量。它的身体挨得如此近，所能感受到的却实在不多，它浑身上下都充斥着一股虚无感，大约这就是那种轻飘飘的重量的缘由？

我开始有些好奇它的梦境。一般来说梦境或多或少都会由其主人的过去构成，这样小的身体，这样不凡的力量……它究竟有些怎样的过去？那些过去会重现在它的梦中吗？亦或者它的梦也如同它给我的感觉一样，只有一片虚无？

我无从得知。一只没有了过去的虫想要寻找过去是很艰难的。

我尽量放轻了身体的所有动作，不忍心打扰它深沉的睡眠，在这危机四伏的地下国度能有一刻安宁实在可贵，其他的事情或许可以等以后再说。

我感到有些困倦了……身体一旦完全放松所有的疲惫都会席卷而来。

噢，我都不记得上一次睡觉是什么时候了。


End file.
